The Day
by Reticulation
Summary: Both Phlox and T'Pol try to analyse the Enterprise crew with interesting results to show.
1. How The Crew Works! A Doctor's Story

Title: The Days  
  
Author: Kool-Cat  
  
Spoilers: Everything from the beginning is fair game (season3)  
  
Rating: PG-for the sake that I'm not sure could turn up, might go up  
  
Day 0--I have begun to keep a log of all the activities that I have or will see while on board Enterprise. As the Doctor on board I will of course be told several things that I cannot repeat ever to anyone. Never the less I plan to try to observe the crew function and place my findings together to possibly collaborate with Sub- Commander T'Pol to aid me on my mission. It is wondrous to work in a closed community of humans for such an extended period of time. I believe I will profile each of the crew involved as the logs progress. If I am successful then I will possibly have a complete report of the effects of "Deep Space Exploration" on the human psychology.  
  
A/N: Yes this is short but I really want to know if I should continue or not with the idea set forth. 


	2. So No One Likes Sickbay

Chief Medical Officer's Log Day 1:  
  
Today has been the most interesting day. Not only have I had something to do, I also had the opportunity of taking part in an "Away Mission". As it turns out a planet that we came across is in the middle of a civil war. Both sides have tremendous amounts of casualties, and nobody else but our Commander Tucker along with Lieutenant Reed became caught up in the action so to say. The people of the planet have a very striking resemblance to humans. It is only with a medical scanner that you can truly distinguish the two species. Never the less, both the Commander and Lieutenant were injured and in no position to be moved to Enterprise for proper treatment. So I had to make a "House Call" to the planet.  
Only to discover that they are in fact in perfect health! They people of the planet have extraordinary medical facilities, and since both the Commander and Lieutenant were casualties by accident they got the best treatment available. It was only after we returned to Enterprise was I able to determine their method of treatment. They seem to have a chemical agent that speeds up the body's capabilities to repair and regenerate. It was also lucky that they were on Enterprise. Once they stepped onto the shuttle they both began to complain of pains all over their body. Safely on Enterprise I was able to rid their system of the miraculous agent, and keeping them over night for observation.  
Only humans seem to find the idea of a night in Sickbay dreadful. Both Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed began to complain at once about the necessity of completing several tasks on the ship. The need of familiar surroundings to encourage healing. Something about the Captain wanting to see them both. They tried everything, but to no avail. They are now both sulking on their respected Bio-beds about the lack of productivity. That's a new one I will have to remember that. Perhaps I make Sickbay unattractive for the patients. It has the same sterile look it had when we began this mission. Only my array of animals and flora on the back shelves seem to be out of place. Perhaps I will never understand it, but with further investigation might lead to the answer.  
  
End CMO's Log.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Worth a review? Review = cookie so the more the better! lol just let me know what you think 


	3. So No One Likes to Talk to Me

Chief Medical Officer's Log Day 2:  
  
Recently I had the opportunity to eat a meal in the Mess Hall with the rest of the crew. Chef had prepared Spaghetti and Meatballs with Jell-O for dessert. While looking for a table to sit I found one at the very end of the Mess Hall. While I made my way over the table I noticed that every table that was sporting a conversation stopped the moment I began to pass, and to only to begin again once I was too far to hear the exact conversation. Once I was seated I enjoyed my meal without delay. I must say the substance called Jell-O was most fun to eat. Meanwhile on the other side of the Mess Hall a conversation seemed to have fueled a dispute between several members of the crew. In no time the verbal match between two males erupted into a brawl. The more senior officer came to stop with the fighting, but only after the damage was done.  
In Sickbay I found both to have extensive bruising and even a dislocated jaw. Treating the injuries were routine however when it came to filling a report as to the cause of the injuries I would receive no answer from either gentleman. Both it seemed refused to answer any of my questions concerning the reason for the fight. They seemed to "clam right up" as I hear members of the crew say. It wasn't until I pointed out that by refusing they would come along to Lieutenant Reed and he would not be so kind to have the patience with the matter. It was slow however I discovered that both men intended to court the same female, but this species is monogamous so they were competing for the prized heart of the female. Clearly instinct is still strong with human courting.  
Once they both left I called Captain Archer down to explain my medical findings to complete the report being prepared for proper punishment. The moment the Captain entered the room he took the report and left. No words exchanged. That was when I decided to try a hypothesis. I began to ask him some rather awkward questions about human courting and reproduction, and with each question I only receive silence. It wasn't until the Captain obviously had enough of my questions did he speak and ask me the point of my "pointless" questions I was asking him. Once I explained that human courting seemed to have been involved in the fight and I never understood the true mechanics behind it; I wanted to gather the proper information on the subject.  
The Captain the proceeded to explain that it is a somewhat private matter; not commonly discussed with such interest. He also stated that "I am no authority on the matter. Perhaps Commander Tucker could help me with my inquiries." I wonder if he is stating that he has relatively less experience courting then Commander Tucker, or did he merely wish for me to stop with the evidently embarrassing questions. Does no one wish to speak with me because I am not human, and cannot understand their personal condition as a human? In such case I shall have to try to be a more "human" doctor.  
  
End CMO's Log  
  
A/N: So I'm getting around to these entries. If anyone has any suggestions of topics I could consider them. Repeat after me: Review = cookie Everyone loves a cookie 


	4. Now about that Archer Fellow

Chief Medical Officer's Log Day 3:  
  
Sub- Commander T'Pol has agreed to make the following log entries for the study of the Senior Staff working on the Bridge.  
~Dr. Phlox  
  
It has been from my experience with humans that you must not make it appear that they are less advanced technologically and as a society as a whole. My short experience working with Ambassador Soval has proven to be an instrumental beginning to properly understand how to work and react to human behavior. During this short period I was being introduced to the many levels of Starfleet; many of who had and perhaps still have rebellious emotions against Vulcans. I have noticed that many of the officers that were responsible for the completion of the NX project held great animosity towards Vulcan scientists whom were ultimately supervising the completion of the vessels. My first true experience with any human whom was truly open with his hostilities towards Vulcans was Captain Jonathan Archer. The incident with the dying Klingon.  
Our first encounter was anything but jovial. He proceeded to explain to me that Vulcans had delayed the research and progress of the Warp 5 project started by his own father Henry Archer. Never the less at the insistence of the Vulcan High Command I was placed on Enterprise for the purpose to monitor the progress of the crew. To represent the Vulcans in Earth's first attempt with "Human Exploration" outside their own Solar System. I was greeted with much hostility from the majority of the crew including both Captain Archer and Commander Tucker. It was from those two gentlemen that most of the hostilities lay. A constant barrage of emotion that both men felt I deserved to experience. The Vulcans seemed to always be close by as if they were monitoring the ship from a distance as well.  
I had always held the Vulcan High Command with great honour and respect. However during the visit the temples of P'Jem and other incidents; it became quite clear that the Vulcan High Command wasn't as honourable as I was led to believe. This also added to Captain Archer's growing mistrust in the Vulcans. It was difficult to withstand the constant insults and reminders of what the Vulcans had done to help Earth. Even so Captain Archer had found a way to construe our actions as actions to withhold the entire society from it's true potential. Slowly I had had proven myself to him and the crew and I slowly became accepted by the crew of Enterprise. I now realize that the Vulcan High Command has many faces and does not follow the doctrine it set forth.  
From the beginning to the present my role as First officer had been pushed to the limits by Captain Archer's innocence of space travel. He has grown much from he previous experiences and has made an excellent Captain. When Enterprise was first sent Captain Archer was determined to prove the Vulcans wrong that Humans have a place in space exploration. The motive being set as such he was rash and left many things unprepared as he explored new worlds. Following only the rules set forth by Starfleet, the Captain has managed to interfere with many pre-warp societies. Captain Archer has grown from these experiences and is much more self aware of the implications that come with first contact with a new species. He does not rush into situations and then regretting the results. He is more prepared and listened rather then be heard when it comes to the suggestions of his fellow officers.  
Our time in the Expanse has placed a great deal of stress of stress upon the Captain to search and destroy a Xindi weapon; a weapon capable to destroy and entire planet. We have been in the Expanse for eight weeks and slowly draw closer to the Xindi. The Captain is no longer the same person he was before entering the Expanse. He has become rash and does not follow through with a complete thought at times. He is pressured to stop the extinction of his species. Humans only have two years experience of space travel; the undertaking of such a responsibility is quite massive. The outcome is yet to be seen from this Expanse however it has left its mark on ever member of this crew.  
  
End CMO's Log  
  
A/N: So now we see T'Pol's view of Archer. I will continue with the other members of the crew. 


	5. Commander Tucker Odd in a Good Way of Co...

Chief Medical Officer's Log Day 4:  
  
The Sub- Commander has agreed to aid me with this project futher.  
  
~Dr. Phlox  
  
My experience with Commander Tucker has been a most turbulent experience. He is rash and very emotional, never considers logic to solve problems, and usually results in harm to himself. Being the Chief Engineer on Enterprise; Commander Tucker is very "attached" to the engines that he fondly addresses as his "babies". I fail to see the connection between a human child and a mechanical device. Another human use of symbolism perhaps. Not much unlike Captain Archer; commander Tucker had many of the same views of Vulcans, and shared them with the Captain. Commander Tucker to truly become the First Officer of Enterprise, however with my arrival and rank being the equivalent to his own, and my accessibility on the Bridge, I have become the First Officer over Commander Tucker.  
Much like Captain Archer, Commander Tucker would barrage me with various questions relating to the Vulcans "holding back" of Earth's Warp V Project. Never once stopping to realize that by doing so many lives were saved; due to proper understanding of the machinery. Like Captain Archer; Commander Tucker began to slowly accept that I was Vulcan and that not all Vulcans are as they appear. To my advantage Commander Tucker has proven to be a loyal individual with whom I professionally respect.  
Not until we entered the Expanse did Commander Tucker begin to ask about Vulcan heritage. I believe the neuro-pressure sessions have given him a greater appreciation then before. Although I was at a loss to pass along my condolences to Commander Tucker wit the death of his sister, it was his sister that was the true catalyst that created the "friendship" as humans call it between us.  
  
End CMO's Log  
  
A/N: It will become more interesting promise! 


	6. Explosion Should be his Middle Name!

Chief Medical Officer's Log Day 5:  
  
I would like to take this time to acknowledge that the Sub- Commander is now indesposed with the search for the Xindi that she is no longer able to assist me with this project. Shame though, she had a very unique relationship that allowed her to observe things from a critical point of view; as impartial as it gets. However I will continue with the assesment of Lieutenant Reed.  
  
Lieutenant Reed is also a character that I must say visits my Sickbay often without any desire to do so. Willing to place himself in danger for the security of the mission and the crew on Enterprise Mr. Reed is a very capable and loyal officer that can be counted upon. He seems to have befriended the distraught Commander Tucker along with Sub Commander T'Pol. Whom in my opinion have been at his assistance to replace the loss of his sister and his long time friend Captain Archer.   
  
Apart from befriending Commander Tucker, he has gone out of his way to show his severe dislike to the MACOs stationed onboard. From what I have gathered from various sources he is in constant battle with a Major Hayes. It appears that Lieutenant Reed is fearful that Major Hayes is attempting to gain control of security onboard Enterprise. Pity, they both almost seem to be the exact same person, except simply different situations. What is the human saying for this...Opposites Attract and the opposite is true from those being the same.  
  
End CMO's Log  
  
A/N: I totally dropped this when school kinda took over (yikes!) I hope there is still someone who remembers this story. Anyone interested? 


End file.
